Chapter 11
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 11: Characters in Order of Appearance # Maria # Nagi Sanzenin # Sakuya Aizawa # Makita # Kunieda # Hayate Ayasaki Summary Sakuya calls Nagi over the phone, but the impatient Nagi openly refuses to talk with her, rejecting the call with a very badly faked "call cannot be completed" message. Sakuya then swings through the window, angrily reprimanding Nagi. When she gets no response, she wonders aloud if her punchline delivery was no good; she then settles herself in a chair and orders Maria to bring her some Earl Gray. Nagi complies with the request in Maria's stead, pouring a cup of hot tea over Sakuya's head. Nagi then scolds Sakuya for making a mess of the window; Sakuya orders Makita and Kunieda to clean up after her, saving Maria the trouble. Sakuya reveals that her reason for returning to Japan (leaving Isumi behind on the Matterhorn) was her being bored of Switzerland, and loneliness from being without Nagi. In addition, she wishes to inspect Nagi's "new partner" (in the sense of a comedian troupe). Nagi points Hayate out from the window; in the garden, the oblivious butler cracks a weak joke to himself. Sakuya, enraged by his loose attitude towards comedy, attacks him with a flying kick and slaps him repeatedly. The barely-conscious Hayate is revived with "emergency treatment" from Makita and Kunieda, and Sakuya continues interrogating him. Believing his given name to be boring, she attempts to rename him "Serious Tarou loves soy beans" ("Mukitarou Daizudaisuki"), and is given a vicious punch by Nagi. Sakuya imposes on Hayate that humor is in great demand from a butler (which Hayate takes in his stride) and criticizes him for his lack of "impact". That is, being able to fight a tiger, defeat a robot, or be run over by a car and still come out alive. Hayate points out that he has been through all three; Sakuya, speechless and cornered, responds by simply renewing her physical assault on Hayate. Nagi comments aside that Sakuya seems a bit more tense than usual, and Maria contends that she knows the reason. Hayate unsure of his ability to continue withstanding Sakuya's attacks, gambles on a one-shot joke to see if he can surpass Sakuya's abilities as a comedian. He then proceeds to use an old, out-of-style joke which enrages even Makita and Kunieda. Sakuya flies at Hayate again, but he dodges and she slams into a tree. She then realizes that her reaction (and resulting George-of-the-jungle-esque collision) is the punchline for the joke, and concedes her defeat. Maria reveals to Nagi that Sakuya's tensed visit was caused by her loneliness without seeing Nagi for a while. Hayate, tired out by Sakuya's two kicks, slumps over and wonders just how hazardous his job can be. Anime Adaption * Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 Episode 5. Trivia *Sakuya Aizawa makes her first appearance in the series. *Makita & Kunieda's make their first appearance in the series. *3rd Page 2nd Panel Galactic Heroes - Nagi wants to watch the Galactice Heroes DVD Box Set, even though she bought it for no reason at all. *11th Page 2nd Panel Tachihara - Sakuya states that she will make Hayate into a accomplished entertainer like ..suke Tachihara. *13th Page 1st Panel Ninety Nine - Sakuya states that Hayate will never be the next Nintey Nine which is a Japanese Comedy Duo from the 1990's. *13th Page 1st Panel Downtown - Whilst paroding Ninety Nine she also parodies Downtown which is another Japanese Comedy Duo from 1983. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga